Times
by joyincreation
Summary: - An orphan living at St. Aurelius was killed in a road accident on Monday. Tom was six years old. The matron Mrs. Cole found the boy after hearing squealing breaks and a loud bump. Slash HPDM RWHG RLSB JPLP SFDT and other such pairings, first HP fic
1. Chapter 1

London Times

15 May 1933

Obituaries

Tom Marvolo Riddle- An orphan living at St. Aurelius was killed in a road accident on Monday. Tom was six years old. The matron Mrs. Cole found the boy after hearing squealing breaks and a loud 'bump'. Tom had been playing with some fellow orphans when he ran into the street on a dare. Due to lack of available income services will not be held.

* * *

The Daily Prophet

30 June 1975

Ministry

A new power came onto the scene when Lucius Malfoy started his position an assistant prosecutor in the wizard courts. Malfoy coming from a long line of wizards was expected to begin his trade in wizarding effects, instead trained in magical law and in yet another surprise move decided to work as a prosecutor instead of a defense attorney. In comment after his acceptance Malfoy stated 'Things could have gone a very different way for me, luckily my strong role models were positive instead of negative,' This leads many to believe that today's low dark arts activities have lead one of the most powerful rumored dark wizards, to believe in justice.

* * *

The Daily Prophet

27 September 1978

Society

Today, long time friends and now fiancés are to be married. Lily Evans and James Potter are to be married. The ceremony is being held at Godric's Hollow Chapel, one of the wizarding worlds few churches. The best man and maid of honor are very close friends of the couple and gave this quote 'James and Lily, it's always been there even if its taken this long for the idiots to realize it,' The wedding party includes best man Sirius Black, groomsman Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lucius Malfoy, maid of honor Andromeda Tonks, bridesmaids Petunia Evans, Amelia Bones, and Narcissa Malfoy. Friends and family have been waiting for this day since Lily and James' first year. Lily and James would like to request that gifts not be sent, but donations can be made to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

* * *

The Daily Prophet

31 December 1980

Annual Birth Report

- Seamus Braulio Finnigan, 23 February

- Lavender Brown, 29 February

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, 1 March

- Dean Thomas, 19 April

- Gregory Goyle, 23 May

- Vincent Crabbe, 31 May

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, 5 June

- Neville Longbottom, 30 July

- Harry James Potter, 31 July

- Parvati and Padma Patil, 2 August

A/N: I tried to get the most accurate details possible, but considering this is an AU some things had to be changed, here's what I'm not sure about or changed.

Orphanage name (I used the name of one of the patron saints of orphans)

Lucius' career (I couldn't find any information, plus I wanted him to turn into a good guy)

Almost all dates (especially the ones I used for the newspapers)

Lily's friends (I couldn't find any information on those either)

Birthdays (I'm only sure on a few like Harry's, Draco's Neville's, etc.)

Oh and obviously I didn't put in all the wizards that were born in 1980, but I'm lazy and I didn't want to look for them all.

There will be an actual story, not just all newspaper clippings. As I said in the summary it's slash, and I'm going to be starting this from When Lily and James' get married, even though I included the births there is some background information that I think will be best put in during that time period. Oh and if you actually read all of that I commend you, normally I can't get through one of these. If you have any information that I got wrong or ideas, ect. Please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

The Daily Prophet

The Daily Prophet

14 August 1978

Page 6

Today notorious school pranksters and auror trainees were spotted together. Sirius Black who recently inherited the Black family fortune and Manor after an accident in which his uncle Alphard Black was killed, and Remus Lupin, which little is know about and is a mystery waiting to be discovered. The now assumed couple was walking down Diagon alley holding hands and searching for what appeared to be furniture. This leads only the assumption that Black and Lupin are now living together. Black looks to be…

* * *

"Remus come here," Sirius shouted jovially looking around for the man.

"What?" Remus asked coming into the living room from the study in which he had been studying for their Advanced Defensive Spells quiz.

"Look at this," Sirius said standing up and handing Remus the paper pointing to their story.

Remus read it over quietly lips quirking until they finally rested into an amused smirk. "You would have thought that us snogging in hallways since fifth year would have tipped off the public huh?"

"Or our locking out James and Peter on several nights in our seventh year, or the fact that when I asked you out in fifth year I did it by jumping up on the table during the Halloween feast and singing 'Lady Marmalade', or…" Sirius began ranting with a concentrating look on his face that warned Remus that he was going to be reciting every public display of affection that they had ever had, so Remus just started to make out with him.

After about an hour and a few pieces of clothing later, "Are you excited to be James' best man?" Remus asked playing with Sirius' long hair.

"Yep, are you excited to be Lily's maid of honor?" Sirius teased looking down on Remus' evil eye which would be quite scary if he didn't know that Remus' way of getting back at him would involve them being in this exact same position.

"Meany," Remus pouted.

"Yeah, but you're completely in love with me," Sirius said proudly.

"And that's completely beside the point," Remus said letting a smile sneak onto his face.

"Seriously though…" Sirius began rolling to look directly into Remus' eyes.

"You, serious? Never," Remus laughed looking into Sirius' eyes and seeing that he was truly serious, promptly shut up.

"Well, I know that I may seem like… Oh, I don't know, but I will ask you, it's just I don't want to ask you just because… or because I feel like I should, or…is any of this making sense?" Sirius asked running a hand down his face.

"It wouldn't if I didn't speak Sirius, but as it is, I'm fluent," Remus smiled wrapping his arms around his beautiful black haired man.

"Thank god," Sirius muttered tightening his grip on Remus and gently rubbing his back.

"And by the way, you know what I'll do when the time comes," Remus said looking up at him.

"Hopefully," Sirius sighed, kissing Remus' hair and staring at the ceiling.

* * *

"So are you ready?" Remus asked pulling Sirius' bowtie tighter.

"Yep, hilarious best-man speech already prepared, and bowtie straightened I think I'm good," Sirius smirked at the shorter groomsman.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Remus said, removing lint from Sirius' tux.

"I know, I know, but even if I wasn't ready, it's still going to happen isn't it? I know that he's ready and that they'll be good together, but it seems like he'd leaving," Sirius pouted sitting down on the fluffy couch.

"Guys are you almost ready?" James asked, popping his head in the door.

"Yeah we're ready," Remus said pulling his tie smooth.

"Okay that's good…really, really good," James rambled, beginning to pace.

"James what are you doing?" Sirius asked almost looking scared at how his best friend was acting.

"I don't know, I mean I'm a Marauder right? I can't get married, even if she is the most amazing girl ever… I mean… look at you two you've been dating longer than Lily and I and you still haven't gotten married. What am I doing?" James asked, pacing the entire room, finally coming to rest on the room's only couch.

"Umm, actually I meant why are you pacing, and Remus and I will get married we just wanted to get settled in our new apartment first, settle down, you know," Sirius said sitting down next to James and rubbing his back.

"But…I'm…and your…ahhh!" James screamed into the pillow.

"James, James, James…you love the girl don't you?" Remus asked sitting on his other side.

"Of course you guys know that," he said.

"Then get over yourself and marry the damn girl," Sirius laughed, pulling James up and punching him on the shoulder.

The door opened to reveal a platinum blonde who looked rather uncomfortable in a tux. "Guys were starting in two minutes, you might want to get in places," Lucius said, finding the mirror and trying to make his suit sit right.

"Okay," James said taking a deep breath. "Just about to get married, no biggie."

"Trust me, it will all be worth it when you see her. She's gorgeous" Lucius promised opening the door that led to the chapel.

"I think you're right," James muttered taking his place at the door leading to hall. As he took a few deep breaths, he saw Seer David, taking his place at the front.

"Today, we have two of the most wonderful people coming together. Now normally I would ask that we thank the heavens, which I do, but for this one day I must ask that we bring our focus somewhere closer to home. James…Lily would you both come out and bless these people with your union?"

And with that and a deep breath James walked out, looking across the alter to the door where Lily appeared.

A/N: Sorry about that I know I hate it when author think that we carea about a cliffhanger, but really it was just an end to the chapter, it's not even dramatic is it?

Anyways I just wanted to say that I wasn't sure who I wanted to marry Lily and James, I went between Dumbledore (totally cleched), Lily's childhood priest (how would a priest react to a magical cerimony?), and others. But I figured that a true seer was really rare and would be a good choice to afficiate a marriage cerimony considering he can see it the future!

Oh and I don't know if you guys noticed but what has much less errors?... Thats right I got a beta, WanderingPirate, and she worked wonders didn't she?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm not super motivated to write this part but I have to do it in order to get to the parts I am looking forward to writing so if it's not that great then you can blame it on that

A/N: I'm not super motivated to write this part but I have to do it in order to get to the parts I am looking forward to writing so if it's not that great then you can blame it on that.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

The Daily Prophet

27 September 1978

Society

Today, long time friends and now fiancés are to be married. Lily Evans and James Potter are to be married. The ceremony is being held at Godric's Hollow Chapel, one of the wizarding worlds few churches. The best man and maid of honor are very close friends of the couple and gave this quote 'James and Lily, it's always been there even if its taken this long for the idiots to realize it,' The wedding party includes best man Sirius Black, groomsman Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lucius Malfoy, maid of honor Andromeda Tonks, bridesmaids Petunia Evans, Amelia Bones, and Narcissa Malfoy. Friends and family have been waiting for this day since Lily and James' first year. Lily and James would like to request that gifts not be sent, but donations can be made to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

* * *

Lily walked out as she heard the Seer announce them, butterflies that seemed more like Dragons at the time, beating at her insides. She smoothed her traditional muggle wedding dress, in cream and lilac, and looked up to see James looking gorgeous and mischievous in his tux. Lily caught his eye and gave him her biggest smile as they met in the middle of the alter holding hands and looking at Seer David.

"There are many who know Lily and James very well, but all who bear witness now can testify, to James and Lily's loyalty. Friends since their earliest meeting they have only added to their steadfast relationship by making it romantic. They have always…" Seer David began before both Lily and James tuned him out and just looked hopelessly at each other both having no doubts now that they were in this moment, both just wishing to make the other happy, no matter what it meant for them. "Do you both pledge to love and support each other with all the power, physical, emotional, mental, and magical that you both posses?"

"We do," They chimed in unison.

"Then by the power that my visions and these people give me you both are bonded from now until eternity." Seer David said before waving his wand gracefully above their heads, muttering the sacred magic that only Seers were allowed to learn, binding them forever.

Both James and Lily felt their power combine, truly balancing them and making them whole. They smiled, not taking their eyes off the other at any point. As the powerful spell completed they looked out into the crowd and saw the awed looks from all their friends and family and wondered what exactly was going on, they knew that most of them had been waiting for this moment but awe was something they were not prepared for.

They fully faced their audience and began walking down the aisle holding hands tightly greeting every row with a smile and grateful glance. The wedding party followed behind, Sirius with Lupin, Lucius with Narcissa, and the rest alone respectively. They walked out into the blinding sun and the early fall air. Turning around to look at what she'd just done Lily pulled James to her and kissed him in a way she was glad that her parents couldn't see right now.

A/N: Okay I'm sorry but that's it I'm just not feeling this scene at all but you've got it hope its not too… whatever. Trust me the next chapter will be much better I promise.


End file.
